Los Hombres no se embarazan Rei
by Akire777
Summary: [Traduccion]One Shot Rei esta un poco decaido y Kai se pregunta que puede estarle pasando.......Y no puede creer lo que escucha! Dedicado a todos los amantes del KaixRei! ¡¡Y Viva el Hanky Panky!


**Los Hombres no se embarazan Rei**

Este es un fic que encontré hace un tiempo en la FFNet, y me pareció algo extraño pero lindo, asi que me convenció para traducirlo y dejar que otros lectores lo leyeran, es un One Shot pero lo suficiente divertido para que no se te olvide tan fácilmente Además, yo amo el KaixRei y esto es algo que no se ve todos los días! (me refiero a la trama ¬¬U no es normal que eso pase).

El fic no es mio le pertenece a la original de Yazzy y ya me dio su autorización, asi que espero y ya no se enoje conmigo XD

Además este fic me recuerda mucho y esta DEDICADO a Hikaru-chan15 y su fic "Las sorpresas que da la Vida" que es ¡¡uno de mis favoritos! Y espero que lo continúe, ya que me voy a enojar mucho si me deja aquí toda emocionada y ella que no sigue con la hitoria ¬¬#...Es que ella fue quien creo al hermosisimo Keichi, hijo de Kai y Rei. Pero me parece que se lo quitaron estos de la FanFiction, solo espero y lo vuela a re-publicar porfis! ;; Alguien digale! O en su defecto pasenme su MSN porfa -

¡¡¡¡Bueno ahora al fic y espero lo disfruten tanto como yo!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

N/A Seee! Hice lo impensable! Escribí un...(chan chan chan)...mpreg_ N.T ¬¬ quiere decir un fic con embarazo _Normalmente no me gustas los mpreg, pero tenia que escribir uno, solo para ver si podía. Por favor no sean tan crueles: Ya se que los hombres no se pueden embarazar- este fic es solo un experimento.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Kai observaba a Rei al otro lado de la habitación. Había algo malo en el; se veía triste, y no había cambiado una sola pagina de su libro desde hace ya una hora. Los ojos de Kai registraban cada reacción de Rei, desde los suspiros que dejaba escapar, hasta el nervioso acomodar de su cabello.

Kai esperó hasta que Tyson y los otros se retiraran a sus habitaciones, luego le habló. "¿Que pasa Rei?"

"¿Q-que p-pasa? ¡Nada pasa! ¡Porque estaría pasando algo!" Dijo, su voz fue muy nerviosa y su respuesta muy rápida.

"Haz estado en la misma pagina desde que te sentaste. Los otros tal vez no lo notaron, pero yo si. ¿Que te sucede?" Preguntó, yendo hasta donde estaba Rei y sentándose a su lado. "¿Es algo en lo que puedo ayudarte?"

"U-u-um. B-bueno...um. Si te lo digo...me tienes que prometer escuchar, y no interrumpir."

"Okay."

"B-bueno...Y-yo..." Rei murmuro algo, pero Kai no lo escuchó.

"Lo siento, pero no entendí nada. ¿Que diji- "

"Estoy embarazado." Susurró Rei.

"¡¿Qué?¡ Rei, sabes perfectamente que eso es humanamente imposible, ¿verdad?" Rei asintió, comenzando a enredar su cabello de nuevo.

"Pero yo no soy totalmente humano, ¿verdad?"

"Pero eres un hombre. Los hombres no se embarazan, Rei. Solo, no lo hacen." Kai soltó una pequeña risa, luego se detuvo. Había lagrimas en los ojos de Rei...no hablaba en serio verdad?

"Kai, -por favor-..." Dijo Rei desesperado. "¡Dijiste que escucharías!"

"Estoy escuchando..."

"Los Neko-jin tenemos una...especie...una cosa de supervivencia. Y...si un hombre no esta con una mujer sino con otro hombre...bueno..." Rei enrojeció. "Bueno, el cuerpo piensa que no hay suficientes mujeres alrededor para fertilizar. Así que...u-um. El cuerpo crea una especie de...como de una matriz. Y..."

"¿Vas a tener un bebe?" Rei asintió, luego estallo en lagrimas.

"¿Por que no me lo dijeron, Kai? ¿Por que no lo sabia? ¡Voy a tener un bebe, por Kami!

!Yo! Y ni siquiera puedo entender porque!" musito. "Esto es genéticamente -imposible-,

!pero aun así esta pasando!" Kai palmeo su espalda suavemente, aun no logrando comprender exactamente que es lo que le estaban diciendo.

"¿Que hay del...otro hombre?"

"¿Q-que?"

"Bueno, alguien tuvo que fertilizarte, no? ¿Quien fue?"

Los sollozos de Rei aumentaron y se abalanzo hacia Kai, triste y desolado. Kai envolvió a Rei entre sus brazos y acaricio su cabello. "¿Quien es?"

"B-bueno...tu sabes hace un par de meses, nosotros...tu y yo...bueno...um..." Los ojos de Kai se ensancharon, pero no dijo nada. Rei coloco su cabeza en el hombro de Kai. "...¿que voy a -hacer-, Kai? Estoy tan asustado, ¡a veces ni siquiera puedo respirar! ¿Como es que voy a tener un bebe?" Lloraba desecho. "Nunca me gusto la idea de los jóvenes que son padres y ahora ¡-**Yo**- soy uno! Y soy un chico, ¡como es que voy a ser madre!" Kai pudo sentir las lagrimas de Rei empapando su camisa. "¿Por que me esta pasando esto, Kai? ¿Por que a mi? Le llame a Mariah y a mi madre para preguntar que me estaba sucediendo ¡y ellas me dijeron que estaba embarazado! ¿Que hice mal, Kai? ¿Por que no me lo advirtieron?"

Kai lo mantuvo en sus brazos hasta que Rei dejo de llorar. "Yo solo, no que hacer, Kai..." Susurró. "C-cuando sea el momento tengo que volver a casa...p-porque no tengo un lugar por donde pueda nacer, y ellos tienen que hacerme una cesárea." Se levanto, presa del pánico. "¡No quiero que ellos me habrán, Kai!" Se inclino hacia Kai, estremeciéndose, "Estoy tan asustado Kai...¿como se supone que les diga a los demás? ¿¡Que haré cuando se empiece a notar!"

"Espera un minuto, ¿quieres decir que **YO **soy el padre?" Kai apenas comprendió lo que Rei le había dicho antes. Rei asintió temeroso, mirándolo a los ojos. Kai parpadeo, luego parpadeo de nuevo. Miro la parte baja de Rei y parpadeo unas cuantas veces mas, luego hablo. "¿Quieres decir...tu bebe...**nuestro **bebe...-**tu**- estas cargando un niño y -**yo- **soy el padre?" Rei asintió de nuevo. "Mierda..." Dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás, mirando el techo, luego bajo la mirada de nuevo. "¿D-donde...um...donde...esta?"

Rei tomo la mano de Kai y la coloco en su estomago. "Crecerá entre mis otros órganos. Pero...Kai...que se supone que voy a hacer? El campeonato comenzara pronto, y...que tal si yo estoy algo...grande? Y Que tal Tyson, Kenny y Max? Y el Sr.Dickenson? Estoy asustado, Kai. Estoy aterrorizado. ¡Ni siquiera se que me esta pasando! Apenas cumplí dieciséis -hace tres días-. Y ahora estoy embarazado. Y soy un hombre. Estoy tan asustado, tu ni siquiera lo creías. ¡**Voy **a tener un -bebe-!"

"Shh. Tranquilízate. Todo saldrá bien. Todo estará bien. Enfrentemos todas las cosas como lleguen, ne? Ahora ven, necesitas dormir."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Rei miraba desde la barandilla de la habitación. Kenny, Max y Tyson estaban ahí, jugando con la computadora. Se sentó en las escaleras, y Kai se colocó a su lado. "No puedo decirles."

"Tendrás que hacerlo en algún momento."

"Si no se dan cuenta, no se los diré."

"Ellos lo notarán, Rei. Ya te estas -agrandando-."

Otro mes y medio y a Rei se le estaba empezando a notar un bulto en el estomago. Kai tuvo que convencerlo de decirle a los demás, pero ahora no sabia que hacer. "No puedo. Solo no puedo hacerlo."

"Rei..." Suspiro Kai, colocando su brazo sobre el hombro de Rei. "Si se dan cuenta tendrás que decírselos."

"Bien. Solo si se dan cuenta." Se ladeo hacia Kai, sonriendo. "Lo sentí patear esta mañana..."

"Creí que no lo hacían hasta después...?"

"No lo se, pero, bueno...este no es exactamente un embarazo normal, o si? Pero...definitivamente pateo."

Kai sonrió y froto el estomago de Rei, luego de detuvo. "¡Acaba de hacerlo! ¡Justo ahora!"

"Tendrán que entrenar una hora extra mañana, Tyson, así que no se duerman tarde esta noche." Les advirtió Kai. Estaban todos sentados alrededor de la mesa, cenando. Tyson frunció el ceño. "¿Por que tengo que entrenar una hora extra?"

"Por que no lo haces lo suficiente y te estas poniendo gordo."

Tyson frunció aun mas el ceño. "Bueno, no soy el único. Rei no es exactamente un flaquito estos días." Los ojos de Rei se agrandaron con horror. ¡Kai provoco a Tyson a propósito! ¡Estaba seguro! "¡Tu-!" clavo su vista en Kai.

"Lo siento Rei-ushka, pero lo prometiste. Ellos ya lo notaron."

Las manos de Rei se situaron en su estomago, tomando un profundo suspiro, les dijo. "Estoy embarazado. Con el bebe de Kai." Se sonrojo, luego se callo, dejando a Kai el resto de la explicación. "No me miren así. El les esta diciendo la verdad." Dijo tranquilamente el ruso.

"¿Que **él** esta embarazado? Muy graciosos chicos." Dijo Tyson, rodando sus ojos.

Rei se levanto, enfrentándolo. "¿Me estas diciendo mentiroso?"

"Oh, por favor, Rei. Los hombres no se embarazan." Persistió Tyson.

"Eso es genéticamente imposible." Añadió Kenny.

"¿Como se atreven?" Cuestiono Rei, lagrimas llenando sus ojos. Kai se levanto y coloco un brazo alrededor de su cintura, leyendo las señales de un arranque hormonal. "Tranquilízate Rei, Tienes que explicarlos todo." Dijo gentilmente, acariciando la cabeza de Rei. Rei se puso tímido en sus brazos y fue a donde Tyson, tomando su mano y colocándola en su estomago.

"Rei, que-...¡oh por Kami que demonios fue eso!"

"Esta pateando Tyson." Se sentó en la silla al lado de Tyson y señalo. "E-estoy embarazado. Se que es imposible, pero lo estoy. Es mío, mío y de Kai."

Tyson se quedo boquiabierto, y los otros también, hasta que finalmente Max recupero sus sentidos. "¿Puedo sentirlo?"

"Si tu quieres."

Después de eso hubo mucha emoción embargando a los otros BladeBreakers, que a su vez sintieron al bebe patear. Kai observaba, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro cuando vio a Rei sonreír.

"¡Heeeey! ¡Un momento!¡Tu dijiste que era el bebe de Kai! ¿Eso quiere decir que ustedes dos tuvieron-?" dijo Tyson.

"Por supuesto que si grandísimo idiota." Replico Kai, colocándose atrás de Rei, descansando sus manos en los hombros del neko-jin. Dio una pequeña y picara sonrisa. "Y es un animal en la cama, verdad koi?"

Tyson se tapo los oídos. "Eeeeeew! no quiero saber!" Pero yo si! ¬¬

Kai observo a Rei mientras se sentaba a observar por la ventana. Otras dos semanas mas, y Rei estaba mas grande. Estaba sentado con sus manos alrededor de su estomago, sonriendo soñadoramente. Kai se acerco cautelosamente tras de el y se inclino para abrazarlo, y besar su mejilla. Rei se recargo en él y luego suspiro. "Kai, ¿te quedaras conmigo? ¿Para siempre?"

"Por supuesto que si, koi. Tu, yo, y nuestro bebe."

Rei suspiro de nuevo. "El campeonato comenzara en un mes. Para entonces tendré cinco meses de embarazo. La gente va a notar a un gordito neko-jin caminando por ahí. ¡Van a hablar de mi!"

"No lo harán. Solo estas siendo paranoico. Además, la gente va a ser muy amable para llamarte gordo, y nadie pensara que tu estas embarazado."

"Tal vez, debo dejarme ganar. No quiero hacer nada estresante..."

"Lo que quieras hacer, yo te apoyare, koi."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Driger." No era un llamado lastimero, o uno apasionado. Ni siquiera era medianamente suave. Kai miro a Rei batallando ociosamente, sus holgadas ropas ondeando con el aire. El resultado fue inevitable; el Beyblade de Rei giro en el aire, dio una vuelta mas, y golpeo el suelo. Rei ladeo la cabeza con una sonrisa, luego camino de vuelta con Kai. "Ahí esta. Fuera de juego." Agarro la mano de Kai y la apretó. "¡Por una vez en mi vida estoy feliz de haber perdido!" Luego saludo a alguien detrás de Kai y este se giro. Lee y Mariah se acercaban desde las gradas, ambos con una amplia sonrisa.

"¡Rei! ¿Como estas?" Chillo Mariah, corriendo y lanzándose sobre Rei. "¡Esta todo bien!" Pregunto bajando el tono de su voz hasta ser apenas un susurro. "¿Ya patalea?"

Rei asintió, sus ojos brillando de felicidad. Miro a Lee y sonrió. Lee le sonrió de vuelta, mostrando sus colmillos. "Me alegra saber que estas bien." Mariah se giro hacia Kai y le abrazo también, casi saltándole encima emocionada ¬¬ maldita gata aprovechada. Los ojos de Kai se agrandaron y luego miro a Rei suplicando. "¡Mariah, deja a Kai en paz!" Le dijo Rei entre carcajadas. "¡El es mío!" Kai suspiro aliviado cuando Mariah lo soltó.

"Vamos Mariah. Tenemos una batalla ahora." Mariah fue tras de Lee, y Kai y Rei los vieron alejarse.

"¿Como es que logras soportarla todo el tiempo?"

"Ella no es tan mala. Hey, hablando de malos..."

"¡Hey Kai!" Llegaba Tala hasta donde estaban ellos, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. "¿Que cuentas?"

"No mucho. ¿Que tal tu?"

"Estoy buscando a Bryan. ¿Lo han visto?"

"¿Que, ¿no puedes mantenerlo contra la pared?" Replico Kai, rodando sus ojos.

"Estaba pensando en encontrar un armario por aquí, ¡pero soy flexible!" Rió Tala, guiñando un ojo.

"La ultima vez que lo vi estaba cerca de la cafetería..." Dijo Rei.

"Bueno, iré a dar un vistazo. ¡Los veo luego!"

Tala desapareció entre la multitud, y Rei sonrió. "¿Están obsesionados el uno con el otro, nee?"

"No, ellos están obsesionados con el sexo el uno contra el otro. Que es diferente." Rei sonrió.

"¡Esa no es la verdad y tu lo sabes!" Bostezo, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kai. "Vamos, quiero irme y tomar una siesta."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"¿Me pregunto si será niña o niño?" Medito Kai, rodando sus dedos alrededor del considerable bulto. Rei cerro sus ojos, murmurando. "Tal vez tenga tus ojos...o quizás tu cabello..."

"¿Tendrá los dientes de gatito como tu?"

"Probablemente. Bueno...realmente no lo se. Solo soy mitad neko-jin..."

Kai beso el bulto. "Hola ahí dentro, pequeño. Soy tu padre...papa..." Se movió colocando sus brazos alrededor de Rei y besando su mejilla. "¿Tu que piensas? ¿Padre, papa o papi?"

"¿Que tal, **estupido**?" Se sentó Rei, recargándose en las almohadas. Kai sobaba su estomago, sonriendo.

"Ya casi son los ocho meses. ¡Te estas -convirtiendo- en un pequeño y rechoncho gatito!"

"¡Por Kami! ¡Yo soy el que esta teniendo el bebe, no tu!"

"Lo se." Kai beso a Rei suavemente en los labios. "Lo se."

"Aun estoy asustado, Kai. Pero al menos iré a casa. Será bueno ver a todos de nuevo."

"Será aun mas bueno ver a nuestro bebe, nee?"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Kai junto con Rei arribaron donde la familia del neko. Su madre, su abuela, y todos sus amigos los rodearon, parloteando emocionados. Rei sonrió, luego se giro, y tomo las manos de Kai entre las suyas. Kai caminaba retraídamente, siendo atrapado por la emoción del regreso de Rei. Después de un rato la madre de Rei los dirigió a su casa, instalando a Rei y Kai en una habitación dándoles algo de te.

"¡Rei-chan. Mi bebe. Teniendo un bebe!" Abrazo a Rei cariñosamente, luego se giro hacia Kai. "¿Y tu eres el padre?" Kai asintió. "¿Y cual es tu nombre, pequeño fénix?"

"Kai. Hiwatari Kai." La madre de Rei se lanzo a abrazar a Kai también, y este se cohíbo. ¿Por que todos los amigos de Rei querían abrazarlo? Alcanzo a ver a Rei y pudo notar rápidamente su miedo, que ni siquiera el o su madre podrían hacerle olvidar. Descanso indeciso, sus brazos alrededor de la Sra. Kon, sintiéndose un poco incomodo.

"Estaré con mi madre si me necesita, alguno de los dos." Dijo la Sra. Kon.

Kai la vio alejarse, luego miro a Rei, y lo recargo sobre su regazo. "Todos son tan agradables aquí. Es un poco...raro."

"Kai, no seas estupido. Ahora dame un abrazo. Me siento agotado." Kai obedeció, pero repentinamente Rei se encogió en sus brazos, llorando.

"¿Que sucede?"

"Kai, ¿Podrías ir y traer a mi madre?"

"¿Q-que? ¿Por que?"

"Um...yo...yo creo que ya viene..."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Kai mantenía sus ojos en los de Rei, ignorando a todos a su alrededor. Sus manos apretando las de Rei, y desde ya hace un rato tenia una mueca de dolor en su rostro, ya que tenia enterradas las uñas de Rei. "Te amo, Rei."

"¡No me -importa-! ¡Todo es tu -culpa-!" Bufó Rei. Luego su expresión se suavizo. "Tengo miedo, Kai."

"Todo esta bien, Rei-ushka. Ellos saben lo que hacen. Y yo estoy aquí."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Kai miraba insistentemente, totalmente enmudecido. "¡G-gemelos!" Exclamo con un grito apagado, reaccionando tan pronto un bebe lloriqueando fue colocado en sus brazos. "Rei...Rei-ushka...tenemos gemelos..."

"Son tan hermosos..." Murmuro Rei, acunando al otro bebe en su pecho. "Una niña y un niño..." Sonrió. "¡Mira! Tiene tu nariz!"

"Ella tiene tus ojos..."

Kai se sentó a un lado de Rei, aun sin poder creerlo. "Gemelos..." Dijo con una enorme sonrisa. "¿Como vamos a llamarlos?"

"Takeu, quizás..." Se detuvo Rei, esperando la opinión de Kai.

"Anya...mi-mi madre se llamaba Anya..."

"Takeu y Anya." Rei saboreando las palabras en su boca, digiriendo el sonido de ellas.

"Takeu y Anya Kon-Hiwatari. Nuestros hijos..."

Rei alcanzo y beso a Kai en la mejilla. "Te amo."

"Yo también te amo. Y amo a estos dos..."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"¡Aww, miren! ¡El tiene mi dedo!" Exclamo Tyson cuando Takeu sujetó su dedo.

"¡Ahh, mírenla, me esta sonriendo!" Se giro Max emocionado hacia Kai y Rei, quienes los veían, con una enorme sonrisa. Kenny se sentó a observar a Takeu y luego a Anya. "Takeu es mas parecido a Kai. Y Anya es mas parecida a Rei."

"¡Y Kenny debería dejar de analizar a mis hijos y tratar de jugar con ellos!" Rei tomo a Anya y la dejo en los brazos de Kenny. Kenny la sostuvo rígidamente, como si de un momento a otro fuera a explotar. Kai tomo a Takeu y lo cargo de otra manera. "Sostenla mas de esta forma. Ella no te va a golpear o algo así."

Kenny relajo sus brazos y Anya se recargo en él, con su pequeño pulgar en su boca. Rei se sentó al lado de Kai, sintiéndose totalmente feliz. Tenia a sus amigos, tenia a sus hijos, y tenia a Kai. Y eso era todo lo que importaba.

FIN


End file.
